


Memories of the Heart

by PlanceGardener21



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Shirtless Lance Bingo, plance, shirtless Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanceGardener21/pseuds/PlanceGardener21
Summary: Lance wakes up in a hospital bed on an alien world with no memory of who he is or how he got there.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge, pidge/lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Memories of the Heart

For what seemed like an eternity, he only knew the silence and stillness of the void.

Then consciousness came, and he was aware of the fact that he was alive. (Should he be dead?) He felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He was lying down on something soft, wrapped in warm coverings. Whoever laid him here did their best to make him comfortable. He felt that there was some sort of large patch of cooling gel stuck to his aching forehead. The left side of his face was bandaged with the cooling gel as well. That side of his face stung a little and at the same time it felt partially numb, as if the nerves were damaged. His left arm was bound and immobilized. Was it broken? He could still move his fingers. There was another gel bandage across his belly, and a wound beneath it that burned like fire. His left hip ached when he shifted a little.

He opened his eyes. He was in a cramped room with walls that were painted sea-foam green, and containing only a few small items of furniture the color of alabaster. There was a little door to his right with a casing that was a bit too low for someone of his height. Everything that surrounded him was of one pale color or another except the rich blue and white quilted duvet that covered him, and a faintly glowing object lying upon the low table next to his bed. He felt a strange affinity for the object, which looked like a black handle with red and white guards on either side of it, guards which were bent inward as if they were cut from opposite sides of a hexagon. When he looked upon it, there were brief flashes of memory. He remembered holding the object in his right hand. It felt like...a trigger? Or maybe the hilt of a sword?

Smoke. Fire. A girl screaming. An explosion. Blasterfire. Had he been in a batte?

The only thing that didn’t seem absurdly small in the room was the narrow bed that he was lying upon. His feet came all the way to the end of it. He wiggled his toes. At least they didn’t hurt. Pale late afternoon sunlight streamed through the gossamer translucent curtains covering the window to his left. There were unfamiliar footsteps and then strange voices conversing outside of the door, speaking some foreign tongue that he could not understand. He stirred. In spite of his injuries he felt somehow content to be lying there, under the weight of the duvet and the silken fabric of the white sheet that covered his bare flesh.

The door opened and a petite girl walked through it. She was wearing dark green slippers, black leggings, and a clingy lighter green tunic cinched at the waist with a dark green belt. A matching headband held the thick waves of her light brown hair in place. “He’s awake!” she called to the strange beings that were conversing in the hallway outside of his door. “Lance, how are you feeling?”

The girl sat upon the edge of his bed, taking his right hand in her own. “You nearly got yourself killed. I’ve been so worried about you!”

The sight of her face and touch of her hand made his heart race. He knew that this girl was someone very important to him. She called him Lance. Was that his name? Why couldn’t he remember? The girl sitting beside him had the prettiest golden brown eyes he had ever seen, and it was immediately apparent that she cared for him a great deal. His head still felt a bit muzzy. “Hurts,” he said in a low raspy voice. “Face...hip...belly...think...my arm’s... broken...” The left side of his face felt very stiff and strangely numb beneath the gel bandage when he tried to speak.

The girl gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry. The Fubsyian healers are taking good care of you.”

The two beings that had been conversing in the hallway entered his room. Fubsyians? They seemed rather odd-looking to his human eyes. Their heads seemed too big, their mouths and noses too wide, and their arms too long for their bodies. The two beings had short, curly violet hair and eyes that contrasted with their thick leathery skin of periwinkle blue. He understood why nearly everything in the room was made to a smaller scale because these strange creatures were even shorter than the pretty girl at his side. She didn’t move away as they began to examine him. Instead she held the top of his bedsheet close to his body as they pulled the duvet away. He was appreciative of her effort to preserve his dignity because in that moment Lance was suddenly very self-conscious about the fact that he was naked. He felt the heat of embarrassment rising to his face.

The four-fingered aliens examined each of his injuries. While the taller male removed the gel bandages on his forehead and cheek, the shorter female pulled the sheet down past his navel to remove the large gel patch that protected the wound to his belly. The shorter creature then pulled a handheld device from her belt pouch that glowed a deep yellow when she swept it slowly over the slash marks on his stomach. The male healer had a similar, smaller device he used it to slowly trace Lance’s facial injuries with a beam of energy. The devices emitted some kind of light that made his skin tingle, as if his cells were being coaxed to grow at a faster rate than normal. He was thankful that the human girl could not see everything that was happening, especially when the female alien rolled him on his side and lifted the sheet enough to uncover his injured hip. She traced the injury with the small device that now glowed electric blue, then she coated the injury with some sort of clear gel that burned then cooled. He felt a draft of cold air upon his backside during the procedure. Humiliating, he thought. Even worse, the female healer took out a slender metal cylinder that injected some type of serum into his left hip, right above his buttock. He noticed that the human girl had averted her gaze during these procedures. When he was once again lying flat on his back, the girl approached him to straighten his sheet to cover him more modestly. Then she drew the duvet up to his waist. Her cheeks were pinker than before. She was trying not to stare at his bare chest, and failing miserably. That made him wonder just how much of his body she had ever seen before, or why this mattered to him. She was very young, he realized, probably in her late teens.

The taller creature had a flat datascreen in one hand, upon which he wrote with a tiny stylus. The female said something to the girl before handing her two small vials. Then the Fubsyian healers left, continuing their hospital rounds.

The pretty girl placed the vials on the little table next to him, and then she was once again sitting at his bedside. She arranged his pillows so he could sit up comfortably. Grateful, he smiled at her crookedly even though that action made the injured half of his face ache.

“Better?” She asked.

“...’s better. Skin tingles.”

“Your cells are regenerating.”

“The alien lady gave me a shot in the butt.” He grinned crookedly at her.

The girl bit her lip, trying to suppress a laugh. “She just gave you another anti-inflammatory and a painkiller in that injection. These,” she said, indicating the vials, “are for tomorrow morning. That arm will take time to heal though. Your armor is damaged beyond what they can fix on this planet. Coran will have to do some major repairs to it when we get back. Luckily, mine only has superficial damage thanks to you.” He looked at her with his mouth hanging open, not fully comprehending what she was talking about. “You’re quite the hero. First you saved that entire town, and then...” Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. “You nearly got yourself killed trying to keep me safe.”

“I don’t remember any of that.” He reached for her hand, and gave it a squeeze. “I must like you a lot though. Are we...are we...?

“What?”

“Together.”

She looked at him wide-eyed and inhaled sharply.

“I thought, well, I hoped...” He was looking at her with unveiled adoration. “I hoped that you might be...my girlfriend...”

“Oh, I...well...uh, I’m a girl.” She began, giving him a gentle look, and then continuing in a soft voice. “...and I am your friend...” She gazed at him tenderly. “We are best friends actually.”

“You’re really beautiful.” He blurted out, uninhibited. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No...I actually haven’t ever had one of those before.” He thought her awkward shyness was very cute.

“Why not?” He asked because for some reason he just had to know.

“Well, there is someone...but he’s never really asked me to...” She looked away pink-cheeked once more.

“He must be an idiot then.”

“I shouldn’t say.” She said this with a sly smile. “His memory may return at any moment now.”

He chuckled.

“I should ask you out then.” He noticed the blush she had been trying to hide now covered her entire face.

“Even with amnesia, you are still the biggest flirt in the universe.” She had let go of his hand and was trying to flatten a wayward tuft of his hair that was sticking up on one side of his head, but it sprang back up repeatedly.

He was looking at her through half-lidded eyes, with one corner of his lip curled up in what he hoped was a devilish grin. “I don’t know what to call you other than beautiful.”

“Pidge...well, that’s my nickname. My real name is Katie Holt, but everyone just calls me Pidge.”

“Pretty...Pretty Pidge. We should go on a date.”

“That’s sweet, but you know you’re high on Fubsyian painkillers right now.”

“Yeah. And I’m naked. I probably should wear clothes, at least for our first date.” He winked at her.

“You’re incorrigible,” she said, suppressing a smile.

“I don’t know what that word means.” For some reason just being near this girl made him feel happy. He was sure it wasn’t a side effect of the medicine because in his heart he knew that she had made him feel this way many times before. He wanted desperately to remember. “I noticed how you kept me all covered up just now.”

“It was the right thing to do.”

“You’re a nice girl then. You didn’t want to take advantage of me.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled in spite of herself.

“You like me.”

“Of course I do. You wouldn’t be my best friend if I didn’t like you.”

He just smirked at her, looking quite pleased with himself, and then thoughtful. She fluffed his bangs a little, trying to keep his hair away from his head injury.

“Is my...my face...all messed up?”

“You’re still healing.”

“Can I see it?”

“That’s probably not a good idea right now.”

He was quiet a long moment. He liked having her close. She smelled nice, like something flowery.

His skin across his forehead and the left side of his face tingled and he wondered what he looked like. “Am I...ugly?”

“No...no! Even if you have scars from this, you aren’t ugly.” There were unshed tears in her eyes again. “I could never think of you that way.”

“Did you think I was handsome...before...?”

She swallowed. “You’re still handsome now.” She averted her gaze, turning her face away from him. “Lance, the healers say your memories will come back, and when they do, you may forget this conversation we are having right now.”

“But you’ll tell me about it, won’t you?”

“I—“

Lance struggled to sit fully upright. He winced from the discomfort of it, but he reached for her in spite of the pain.

“I don’t want to forget this.” He touched her hair with the very tips of his fingers, then cupped her face, gently stroking her cheek with his right thumb. Pidge could not help herself. She was drawn to him as if she were an iron filing caught in a magnetic field. Her gentle little hands soon rested lightly on his broad, muscular chest, and she leaned closer to him as he drew her in, his lips just centimeters from hers.

He closed his eyes when their lips met, and he was overwhelmed with a flood of memories. A Blue Lion that was spaceship. A castle. Forming Voltron. Shiro. Keith. Allura. The bond that they all shared with their lions and with each other. In every memory there was a mischievous girl with big golden brown eyes who laughed with him, who flew beside him, who fought beside him. He was holding her close with his good arm right now. She moaned softly as he deepened the kiss in spite of his pain. He felt her hands moving upward from his bare chest, felt her fingers resting upon his broad shoulders and finally stopping on the left side of his neck and the right side of his face.

“Hey, hey, hey! I heard you were awake!” a cheerful voice exclaimed. A rather tall young man with a heavy build ducked into his room at that moment. Lance and Pidge drew back from each other suddenly, both with flushed faces. “Whoa! Uh, I didn’t know that you two were, uh...yeah...So I should probably come back later.”

“Hunk! No it’s all right. Please come and visit,” Pidge insisted.

“This is another friend...I remember!” Lance said.

“Yes. You two have been best friends since your first year at the Galaxy Garrison Academy.”

Lance had a far away look in his eyes. “The three of us were students together. Pidge had shorter hair and glasses...I thought she was a boy.”

“Hey, that’s right. His memory is coming back, Pidge.” Hunk grinned.

“The three of us got into trouble together a lot, didn’t we? Hunk and I used to sneak out sometimes. And I crashed the flight simulator. A man with an eyepatch used to yell at us all the time...”

They spent the next several minutes helping Lance sort out his memories. Soon, a nurse came with his nutrient drink and a very light supper. Later, when Lance had to use the facilities, Pidge excused herself and allowed Hunk to help him walk to the little bathroom attached to his room. He was too weak and in too much pain to make it there on his own. Pidge returned when they were done, and she and Hunk worked out a schedule so that they could take turns sitting with him while he was on the road to recovery.

The medicine in Lance’s body began to make him listless, and Hunk told them goodnight, promising to have an orderly send up a cot so that Pidge could get some proper rest.

When the little old Fubsyian man arrived with the extra thermal blanket and portable cot, he found the two young humans fast asleep in the narrow hospital bed. The tall young male with the horribly disfigured face was covered by his duvet, snugly tucked in, and beside him the little human female was curled up atop his covers, one hand resting upon his heart. The little old man smiled to himself as he covered the sleeping girl with the blanket, then dimmed the room’s lighting before he quietly closed the door and continued on his way.


End file.
